it's you
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: another attempt for one-shot. go figure. konosetsu.


Okay, I'm back again for another one-shot. I decided to write last night and just managed to finish it today. I'm slow right? Anyway, go on, read and be bored!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. So what? Damn me.<p>

* * *

><p>Konoka couldn't fathom out the reason why her samurai was acting all strange since this morning- ah no, that statement wasn't exactly right. Setsuna-yes, that's the name of her cute samurai-was still just fine when she showed up in front of her room that early in the morning,way too early, might Konoka add and to prove her point, she haven't even taken her shower yet. But it was fine with Konoka, she was already used to it. Actually, she was more than happy about it. She liked to think that Setsuna was that too enthusiastic to see her first thing in the morning, ah well, that was what Asuna was grumbling to konoka since the orange haired girl, in some way or another, was forced to wake up early too whenever Setsuna arrives in their room.<p>

They had breakfast, as usual, before Konoka got herself ready for school and while she was busy, she had Setsuna stay on her room. So, imagine how confused and disappointed she felt when she stepped out of the shower to find a very indifferent Setsuna, a very far cry from the clumsy yet cheerful Sesuna moments ago. Konoka ignored it though, thinking that Setsuna was just playing some pranks on her. A revenge maybe, for Konoka did it to her once. However, Setsuna continued to be like that even after they got to their classroom. Konoka tried to act normal like there was nothing unusual about Setsuna but the latter was being all too difficult to Konoka. Setsuna would not-unless Konoka initiates the conversation which would only elicit a few words from the samurai- talk to Konoka. Not at all.

Asuna noticed it too and made a joke out of it, saying stuffs like she, Konoka, dumped Setsuna without much ado when the raven haired girl finally revealed her true feelings to her mistress(a connotation that was all made up by Asuna by the way). Honestly, Konoka could not figure out why of all reasons the ponkan-haired-ponkan-brained had to come up to, it was the one that would stream out of her useless big mouth. So instead of being even a small help to Konoka, the situation turned even much worse for the heiress. True, Setsuna was still going with her wherever she goes but to Konoka's annoyance, the samurai was walking behind her back and not beside her. How great was that, really.

Not being able to ignore it any longer, Konoka confronted Setsuna herself after class. However, Setsuna would not say a thing, dismissing it as something nonsensical. That also, Konoka could have tolerated that, however, her patience blew off when Setsuna addressed her again as ojou-sama, a word that Konoka hated to hear from Setsuna so well. Utterly frustrated, Konoka walked out on Setsuna and told the samurai not to follow her, an OJOUSA-SAMA's absolute order.

And then, Asuna, who must have gone tired of her endless tirade about Setsuna when she arrived in their dorm, exclaimed that whatever happens to Setsuna, be it in a good or bad way, it would always be the certain chocolate haired girl's fault. And with that, Asuna stormed off only God knows where, dragging Negi with her who couldn't utter any protest at the abrupt action of Asuna.

And now, after some time left alone with herself, Konoka had already calmed down and was thinking of reasons why Setsuna would change all of a sudden. Could it be that Setsuna was mad because she was made to wait for her that long while she was in the shower? Konoka admits that she took longer than the usual since , well, to put it simply, she became a little more vain this morning. But what was wrong with that? She was a girl after all! Besides, it should be Setsuna's fault since she's the one who went there too early while technically, everyone was still snoring in their beds. Ah well, except for her of course. That kind of action was so unfeminine...just so like Asuna. Anyway, that aside, no other any idea would weave out of her head with all of the hard thinking that she did.

Konoka tossed on her bed, a frown marring her already displeased face. It's no good, she's getting frustrated again. If only Setsuna had directly told her what was wrong, she would not be in a state like how many hours of being away from Setsuna, and being not in good terms on top of that, she had this compelling urge to see her but she had her pride too. With a big irritated sigh, Konoka slid her arm under her pillow and when she pulled it back, it was already holding a photo paper. She looked at the picture on it, a person with a short raven hair, eyes as dark as the midnight sky, and a face with an ever serious expression on it. A very handsome person it really was. At the thought, Konoka could not help but giggle a little, her mood changing a bit. Ah really, she wonder how-

Konoka's train of thought halted when something hit her-a sudden realization that made he froze for a while. Could it be-

Instead of just a giggle, Konoka burst into a fit of laughter and jumped off her bed. To hell with pride! She dashed out of her room, her feet bringing her to the room of the stubborn headed samurai that gave her a big head ache since this morning. She kicked the door , Setsuna and Mana's room to be exact, and was greeted by the end of the pistol of the miko princess who was standing near the door. She almost screamed at that, almost.

" Sorry about that. " Man apologized as she put her pistol back to the holster on her hips. She took a step towards Konoka and stopped just beside her. She muttered. " Please do something about that girl over there. She's pissing me off, I might riddle bullets into her body if I could not help it. Anyway, I'll leave you two for now."

Konoka could not tell if Mana was joking or not with that smiling expression on her face. However, knowing Mana, she was not the kind of person to deliver a joke although she was really good at being sarcastic and of course...hoarding money, but it seemed that bribing her at this moment won't do. Not that she would do it of course.

When Mana was already out of the room, Konoka turned her attention to the girl who was staring at her with a surprised expression on her face, mouth agape. And for the first time today, Konoka was able to look straight into Setsuna's eyes. Only for a short time though as Setsuna immediately tilted her head away as she stood up.

" Ojou-sama, you need something?"

Tch. If she didn't know it better, she would think that Setsuna was acting like that out of jealousy, nonetheless. Konoka would have loved that if it was what Setsuna actually felt. Aah, so much for wishful thinking. She should just be contented that Setsuna cared fo their friendship that much to be affected by such a small understanding that she made herself believe into. What a foolish girl she really was.

" Secchan..." Konoka started, an overly sweet smile slowly taking over her lips. It felt a little strange, being able to smile like that. It was the only thing that she was deprived of for the whole day today courtesy of Setsuna.

" Hai, Ojousama?" Setsuna responded calmly, although it didn't escape from Konoka the flicker of uncertainty and suspicion in the samurai's voice. Does Setsuna think that she has something up her sleeve with her unexpected appearance? Setsuna sure does know how to make up things in that bird brain of hers-oh, no offence was meant for Setsuna when she said that, but well, the birdbrain did made her lose her temper so just this once, she had the right to call Setsuna something like that, right? Besides, it was only in her mind, Setsuna would never be able to know about it, unless, of course, she could read mind. Which was, really, just a far fetched assumption.

" Are you mad at me?"

" I already told you Ojou-sama, I have no reason to be mad at you. It's just a fickle of your imagination."

Now, it's my FICKLE OF IMAGINATION. No wonder Mana got fed up with you.

" Fickle of my imagination? You would not talk to me all of a sudden, and you even reverted back to calling me Ojou-sama. Now tell me, is that something I should not worry about? Sakurazaki Setsuna, for the last time, are you going to tell me what I did wrong for you to act like that? Aren't we friends?"

Setsuna closed her eyes, a bitter smile gracing her lips, before she opened them again, looking straight into Konoka's own eyes with an accusing gaze. " Didn't you just say that we are friends? And as friends, you told me that there should be no secret between us right? Then, how would you explain the photo of that boy that you kept hidden under your pillow? "

With a raised perfect eyebrow, Konoka took a step towards Setsuna before she held up a photo in front of her. " You mean this?"

Setsuna's eyes widened in response,she must have been taken aback at the bluntness that Konoka displayed. Setsuna must have been thinking that she, Konoka, would deny it, or something like that. Pity her since she had it the other way around. Or maybe not.

" If you're sulking because-'

" I'm not sulking!" Setsuna's voice rose in denial. Konoka didn't mind that. At the least, the old Setsuna was slowly surfacing just the same, Konoka furrowed her eyebrows, a stern expression taking over her face. " Will you let me finish my sentence first, Secchan?"

Setsuna clamped her mouth shut, crossing her arms in a protesting manner. Konoka was absolute about it now, Setsuna was sulking. How cute.

"Okay, I'm really sorry for not telling you about it sooner. I'm actually planning to show it to you as a surprise but I guess it's not applicable now. But I'll make it up to you." You have something to explain to me too, like how you got the picture in the first place but I won't corner you."So please Secchan, no more cold treatment and ojou-sama talk."

Setsuna hesitated for a moment, eyes flitting over to the picture and to Konoka before she finally conceded. " Im sorry too Kono-chan. I guess I'm just overreacting. "

At that, Konoka concluded that Setsuna couldn't bear to ignore her that any longer,just like her .She smiled and thrusted the picture at Setsuna in response, making sure not to get it crumpled though. She then pulled the samurai with her on the bed for Sthe two of them to sit. The drama was all over now, if she could call it like that. That was fast but how could she complain about it when it was what she was asking for after all?

" Doesn't she look gorgeous Secchan?" Konoka tentatively said, staring at Setsuna to see on how she would respond on that.

" No, he doesn't. " Setsuna replied in a sour voice. She haven't picked up the hint, how dense. Konoka mused wryly.

" Look at her eyes. They look really mesmerizing right? Pools of dark onyxes. And look at her skin? they're so pale. A great contrast to her raven dark hair. "

Setsuna snorted, her eyes squinting at the picture like it was an eyesore for her to look at. " What's so great about that?Is he even a boy in the first place? He looks utterly gay to me. What's with that skin color and thin figure. "

" You're gay then."

" What?"

" How can you not recognize your own face Secchan? Can't you tell that it's you that we are talking about? Chisame-san photoshopped your picture to make you look like a boy. " Well then,since you started it, it's payback time now for all the trouble that you have caused me, Secchan ."Well then, Secchan, who are you going gay for?"

* * *

><p>If you think this is a senseless one-shot, then you are not alone. xp<p> 


End file.
